


Quenched Fires Smolder Still

by LymneirianApparition



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asra Takes Portia's Anal Virginity, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Creampie, Multi, Portia Loses Her Anal Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Risk, Pregnant Sex, Pubic Hair, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Nadia doesn't mind letting Portia watch, and she certainly doesn't mind sharing.





	1. Quenched Fires Smolder Still

In the time since he had met Nadia, the Countess of Vesuvia, the Apprentice had experienced adventures at her side that most people could not believe. Were he not a magician of some skill he would not have believed them himself. But now that devils, demons, and monsters of all kinds seemingly lay behind them they had found better adventures with which to fill their days and nights. 

Namely, their days and nights were spent with the Apprentice’s big cock inside Nadia, driving her to multiple orgasms as often as possible. Tonight was not different. The cool, jasmine-scented air of Nadia’s bedchamber was made warm by the efforts of their lovemaking. They had just flipped positions for the fifth time, Nadia now on her back with her knees up to her chest, her ankles crossed over her lover’s shoulders to allow him maximum depth of penetration, right into her cervix again and again. Beside them, Portia, Nadia’s best friend and servant lay naked and watching, her long fingers tending the need of within her own ginger-furred mons. 

It had taken some getting used to, this odd Prakran custom of sharing one’s lovemaking experiences with a close friend who had none to share of her own. Nadia had explained that it did not create jealousy, but the opposite, in fact: a mutual respect and intimacy among friends free of possessiveness or secrets. The Apprentice had been skeptical until Nadia had confided that her own parents observed the custom and considered it the key to their decades-long companionship. 

So Portia watched and played, it was difficult for the Apprentice not to sometimes glance at her for that extra spurt of inspiration. And that inspiration paid off for his partner, for Nadia’s entire body tensed and her screams elevated as she entered into her sixth orgasm of the night. 

“Oh that was hot,” said Portia breathlessly after Nadia’s clamor subsided. “That was _so_ hot!” 

Nadia, coated in a fresh sheen of sweat, relaxed underneath her partner and smiled up at him. “It seems all our friction has only lit a fire under Portia. I think she needs some liquid to quench it, don’t you?” 

“Meaning?” the Apprentice asked, although he thought he might have some idea what she had in mind. 

“Give her your cum,” said Nadia, eagerness in her ruby eyes. “I want to see you cum on her beautiful red pubic hair!” 

A wordless ballet ensued, made of the shifting of their bodies. Portia, laying on her back, offered her fiery mons for the proposed baptism while the Apprentice positioned himself alongside her, his overworked cock looming large over the crimson-adorned landscape of her pubis, tugging for the release that would spill all the polish that was needed onto the copper that so lushly adorned her quim. Nadia, meanwhile, affected the posture that would give her the best vantage points to watch the events about to unfold. 

Portia squeaked in surprise as the first splash hit her, and the dollop vanished into the thick curls of the hair which seemed to drink it up thirstily. But then more followed; and more and more. It was all the apprentice could do to keep his aim steady on the target, such was the force and volume of his long-delayed ejaculation. Soon Portia’s entire bush lay matted under a sea of milky white; and just when it would seem that the Apprentice had given her all he had, he would squeeze out another pearly drop to add to what already adorned her pale white flesh. 

Nadia’s eyes widened in shock at a spectacle that had outdone what even she had been expecting. Portia opened her legs and let the milky offering run freely over her labia. Her clit now awash in an overabundance of the Apprentice’s natural lubricant, she wasted no time and had no difficulty in getting herself off. The chamber echoed her with throaty cries, signaling that she felt a release that matched those of her friends in terms of satisfying power. 

As Portia quivered into stillness, Nadia – eyes still wide in amazement – crawled to the dazed Apprentice. In awe of the still-hard cock that had pleasured her so well and then came so much, she took it into her mouth, pleased at how her oral techniques combined with the Apprentice’s heightened sensitivity could make him gasp. 

Once Portia realized what was going on, she twisted until she lay with her head on the Apprentice’s belly, straining to reach the treat which occupied Nadia’s lips. 

“Oh, you want it to?” asked the Tyrian-haired countess. “Here.” She leaned the cock Portia’s way, and once her ginger servant had its top half securely in her mouth, went to work licking base and balls. A few minutes of this unmerciful treatment and the Apprentice was as hard and throbbing as though he had not fucked in days. 

“How will you take it this time, milady?” asked Portia, amazed. 

“I don’t think I can, sweet Portia,” Nadia replied as she gauged the fearsome size. “Not after the beating I’ve already taken from it. I think it will have to be you.” 

To the Apprentice she said, “My love, if you are willing, then I must ask you to fuck Portia.” 

“Are you sure?” both he and the servant asked simultaneously. This had never been discussed. If Nadia’s parents took things this far, then she had never mentioned it. 

Nadia brought her hand to her breast and glanced around the room. “Oh my, did someone else speak? Was it not I who made the very suggestion that it should be done? Yes, I am serious. Fuck her well and don’t go easy on her!” 

Eager to please and more than a little thrilled at crossing such a transgressive taboo, the Apprentice positioned himself over the eager servant. As a final assurance of her earnestness, Nadia took his hard cock in one hand, spread Portia’s sperm-slicked labia with the other, and guided him inside. 

Mindful of Nadia’s command not to go easy, the Apprentice went right to work. Portia gasped and squeaked with every thrust. Her fists crumpled the bedclothes and she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, paralyzed by how _big_ he felt inside her small body. There was so much of him that every part of her insides were stimulated; even those that experience had resigned her to thinking no cock could adequately reach. She didn’t need to do anything to herself, which meant her hands could spend the time exploring his fine muscles; his taut and lovely skin. She felt a tug of remorse that he could not be her man always. But when she opened her eyes and saw the delight in Nadia’s own as the latter stared back at her, a silent understanding passed between. 

_Of course he’s your man, always, Portia,_ Nadia’s ruby eyes seemed to say. _He’s yours whenever you want him._

It was an understanding that gave the final push to an orgasm both inevitable and overdue. “You may as well cum inside me,” Portia urged before surrendering to that inevitable pleasure. “It’s already gotten in there anyway.” 

Wickedly proud of being able to cum on command, the Apprentice did as she asked. But not before he felt Nadia’s fingertips bore hard into the sensitive area directly behind his balls; this sudden pressure on his prostate making an already forceful orgasm as explosive as the previous one. This extra force triggered a cataclysm in Portia’s body, turning one orgasm into three with the Apprentice filling her with his seed continually throughout. 

When the Apprentice finally rolled off dear Portia, flanks heaving, Nadia slithered between them to wrap him in her arms approvingly. But she did not neglect Portia, turning after a little while to give her dear companion an affectionate squeeze. 

“How are you fairing, my love?” the Countess asked her. 

“If I may be perfectly honest, milady?” 

“Of course,” Nadia reassured. “I demand absolutely nothing less.” 

Portia gestured to the wonderful slick coating that bejeweled her nethers. “I think there is probably no way that I am not pregnant. There’s just so much…” 

Nadia smiled. “Well, our Apprentice is an herbalist and alchemist of no small skill. I am certain that there is something he can give you for that if it is not absolutely what you want.” 

“But milady, what if it is what I want?” 

Now Nadia’s smile was utterly devilish. She turned to look slyly at the Apprentice who now listened to the exchange in earnest. “If that is so, dear Portia, then I think he needs to fuck you again. Just to make absolutely sure.” 

It took longer for the Apprentice to be capable of it this time, but fuck her again he did, and none of them gave a care for the future. If he did not impregnate Portia this time, then he would do so the next time. Or the time after that. Or the time that followed thereafter.


	2. Portia Transported

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the palace, Portia discovers a new magic portal. Then, at the magic shop, Asra discovers one too.

There are realities to any relationship. Portia Devorak had discovered that even as the lover of both the Countess and her consort, she was still one of the palace’s chief servants. This meant she still had to do a lot of work. Not that she minded, for she loved her job almost as much as the people she did it for. But when it took her to places like the burned and abandoned section of the palace that had once been Lucio’s Wing, that was when the enjoyment waned. Intellectually, she knew it was just fine; that the ghost that once stalked the halls was gone. But that ghost had caused some truly scary grief for the people that she loved. Plus being as superstitious as she was, it was hard not to keep looking over her shoulder. 

But she was proud of herself. No one else was willing to come in here and clean. 

The wheels of the cleaning cart squeaked ominously, adding to her paranoia. She tried to busy her mind with thoughts both pleasant and curious of the threesome she found herself in. “So, if the Apprentice is the Consort, does that make me the Assistant Consort? Vice Consort? Consort Concierge? I really need to talk to Nadia about this…” 

She found the room she had wanted to work on, but the stubborn cart didn’t want to turn into the doorway. Portia was forced to physically wrench the thing ninety degrees, then put all her weight into pushing it forward into the room. Straining, she squatted to gain the power of her legs, her apple bottom projecting into the alcove across from the door. That was when she felt a sensation both familiar and unexpected of her entire body being tugged backward. A flash of sparkling light, and Portia found herself somewhere else. 

The bottom-heavy redhead landed with a soft thud on a carpeted wooden floor, finding herself in some kind of humble dwelling. She couldn’t believe how careless she had been. She who prided herself on knowing the locations of all the palace’s magical portals hadn’t even thought that there might be one in Lucio’s abandoned, burned out wing. 

Except this one was different. She wasn’t anywhere in the palace that she recognized. Using all of her stealth, she stood up silently and looked around. She did know this place. Peeking cautiously around a corner she realized that this was the magic shop that her Apprentice operated along with his mentor— 

_Asra!_

Portia had to duck back to avoid being seen, although the magician was quite occupied. He was reclining nude upon the bed – and what a lovely, bronze physique he had – idly stroking his erect penis! She just had to take one more peek to make sure she really had seen what she thought she saw… 

Yes, it was what she saw alright. The master magician had the biggest cock she had ever seen on a man. He had it pointed up his belly and it extended well beyond his navel. The Apprentice’s cock was immense, but the master must have at least a good two more inches on him. 

Then Portia remembered that the Apprentice and Asra had at one time been lovers, and it was hard for her not to imagine being the meat in that man sandwich… Assuming two such massive organs didn’t manage to knock her out of the bed. 

He had been her brother Julian’s lover too. In fact, Julian had dropped hints lately that there was something of that nature going on again. 

Yeah. She needed to get out of here. Fortunately, she was Portia, the mistress of snooping and stealth, and the stairway was right there behind her. She would just creep down them and be out the door with the masturbating mage none the wiser. It would be a long walk back to the palace, but that couldn’t be helped. 

By the third silent step of the staircase she had begun to feel like a master assassin out of some adventure story. Just imagine what she could accomplish if she deliberately set out on adventures of stealth. What stories she would be able to tell her child… 

_CREAK!_

“Who’s there!?” 

Portia froze, right foot still on the stair that had loudly betrayed her. Before she could bolt and run a shimmering curtain of magical energy appeared at the foot of the stairs. 

“You’re trapped! Whoever you are, you may as well face me!” 

Portia trudged guiltily back up the stairs and into full view of Asra who now stood in the bedroom covering himself with a sheet. Beneath his tussle of white hair his large eyes widened. _“Portia?”_

“Um. Hi.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know! We’re finally trying to restore Lucio’s quarters at the palace. I backed into a wall and the next thing I know, I’m here.” 

“I forgot all about that portal,” Asra muttered. “When you’re dealing with Lucio it pays to have an escape route set up, just in case. Sorry you found it.” 

Portia knew her face was growing as red as her hair. The sheet covering Asra left little to the imagination, and she had already seen what she had seen. “Oh, no worries. Sorry I bothered you, and I definitely didn’t see anything.” 

Asra raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Thanks.” 

“No, I mean it,” she said hurriedly, words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. “I didn’t even know you were there. Didn’t see you. Didn’t see your stuff in your hand—” 

She slapped herself in the forehead. _“Shut up, Portia! Shut up, shut up, shut up!”_

“Oh. You saw that.” 

“It’s no big deal. Everybody does it. I mean, _I_ do it. Heck, I did it this morning.” 

Portia now felt herself blushing so hard she could have caught fire. But did she notice Asra _stirring_ underneath the thin covering of the sheet? 

“Yes, well. If you must know, I’m expecting your brother. I was going to surprise him.” 

“That would definitely be a nice surprise!” she blurted. “For my brother, I mean. Not that I think about my brother that way.” Then, they both stood there awkwardly. But when Portia saw that there was definitely something rising behind poor Asra’s sheet, her mood flipped from mortified to devilish. 

“And you shouldn’t think about his _sister_ that way, either!” 

She nodded to the tentpole under his sheet and now it was Asra’s turn to blush. Not that Portia minded. In fact, she had now resolved that her brother Julian ( _and_ the Apprentice, _and_ Nadia…) shouldn’t be the ones getting to have _all_ the fun. 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t. So you should definitely go.” 

Asra twisted his body to try and hide his growing erection, but that only exposed the swell of his buttocks to Portia’s view and Portia had to stifle a giggle at his discomfiture. “It’s still up,” she announced, looking back at the stairway. 

Asra’s eyes widened in mortification. “What?” 

"That force field you put at the bottom of the stairs. It’s still there." 

”Oh. Sorry.” Asra awkwardly stepped forward to try and dispel it while struggling to keep his body covered. He found himself horribly distracted by Portia’s long fingers trailing across his bare thigh, sending shivers all over him. 

“Or,” she said innocently. “You could leave it there and make sure we’re not interrupted.” 

Asra moved away from her touch, but only half a step. “Okay, first of all, I’m with your brother. Second of all, I think you’re wonderful, Portia, but I just don’t think of you that way.” 

Now Portia grinned. Fully in her element again, confidence now bounded through her. “First of all, my brother seduced the first boyfriend I ever had. He owes me. Second of all, is that what that is right there? Ten inches of me not being thought of?” 

She caressed him through the sheet. Asra looked slightly abashed but his erection practically leaped under her touch. “It’s nine-and-three quarters. But that’s not special. My Apprentice’s is almost as big. But you know that. And what about him? And Nadia?” 

“Well,” Portia said, closing that half step he had put between them so she could gaze right up into his eyes as she placed her hands on his chest. “My plan is to tell them all about it, and get them all horny, and then we’ll all fuck. Please, Asra? You’ve been with literally everyone I care about. And it doesn’t take a master of the Arcana to know I fell through that portal for a reason. I think it’s because it’s time I was no longer left out.” 

His full-strength erection was pressing against her soft tummy. It had nowhere else to go. “Your brother…” the mage said feebly. 

“You’ll still get to be with him and enjoy the nasty little secret that you’ve been inside his sister. It’ll be fun, I promise!” 

Asra looked like one deciding, but Portia knew his decision was already made. To help speed him along, she began undressing right in front of him. He did not stop her. Soon, she wore nothing but the little back ribbon she always wore around her neck, as though she were an unexpected present delivered right to the mage’s bed. She placed her palms flat on his chest and slowly walked him backward. He fell back onto said bed just as he finally let go of the sheet. His erection bounced crazily as he landed. Portia climbed on above him and steadied it with her hand. She found it extremely hot, and throbbing. Placing her tongue at its base with great deliberation, Portia then slowly ran it up to the tip, coating the underside of his organ in saliva. Then, taking hold of her right breast, she carefully lowered it onto the slick path she had created and slowly ran her rigid nipple up the thick cord in the center of his cock. 

Asra eyelids fluttered and he gasped softly. Pleased with her teasing, Portia slowly and softly kissed her way up his trim, well-muscled torso. When she reached his clavicle he surprised her by squeezing a soft breast in each of his large, firm hands. Portia reared back, overcome by the sudden and unexpectedly powerful stimulation. Her breasts felt larger and more sensitive lately, and there was a reason for that. And now they seemed to feed sensation directly down to her quim. She knew he felt it, hot and wet against his abdomen as she undulated against his touch. 

For a man who seemed to generally prefer other men, Asra had uncommon skill with handling female breasts. Could she cum just from having her breasts stimulated? Portia began to think it might be possible, but she didn’t get to complete this experiment. Asra’s left hand abandoned its task, skimming down her belly to explore the copper fur of her mons and all that it concealed. 

“That’s quite a fire that you have there, down below,” he told her. 

“Mm. Then let’s see if you can quench it.” 

She found his hard cock with her right hand and began to rub it aggressively against her buttocks, freely smearing precum all over her fleshy rump. Soon Asra was gasping and squirming with every stroke of her hand and Portia deemed it not a bad handjob given that the cock in question was behind her and he was fingering her pussy so very, very well. She briefly thought of how fun it would be to relieve him like that and feel him splashing all over her buttocks, then nurse him hard again and move on to other pleasures. But alas, there was not enough time. 

“I’m going to put this inside me now,” she said, giving his cock two squeezes for reference. “Do you mind?” 

“No,” Asra said, fully committed to the act. “But, is there anything we need to do with regards to… protection?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Portia said, grinning. “It’s all taken care of.” 

The truth was a little bit more nuanced. What she meant by “taken care of” was that after weeks of having intercourse with the Apprentice daily – often multiple times per day – her period was now late by nearly a week. There would soon be a time to tell Asra that happy news, but for now things being taken care of was all he needed to know. 

Anyway, Portia decided, back to the fun. She elevated her hips and pressed the firm dome of his glams inside her. Then she eased down slowly, adjusting to the feel of him, taking as much of him as she could take until she began to ride. 

Portia didn’t know why she had expected Asra to be passive. The mage had such a soft and gentle demeanor that she honestly hadn’t thought him capable of the brutal, ball-slapping fucking that he now subjected her to, holding her fast with his strong hands and hammering her insides with an utterly sweet pent-up fury. 

“Long time… since you’ve been… with a woman?” Portia panted between the juddering impacts of their bodies. 

“More than… Three years…” he replied. “Nadia…” 

“Well she gets better at it… Every day now… You’re missing out!” 

“No,” he replied, squeezing her body with genuine affection. “I’m not.” 

What a sweet man! It made Portia wish she could enjoy him longer. But the thing she was enjoying was the very thing she could not hold out against. In all her erotic adventures Portia had never fancied herself a size queen. But she was discovering that the ugly truth was simply that big cocks made her cum, and with Asra having the biggest, the outcome was unstoppable. She just hadn’t expected it to happen so fast. 

Portia screamed as all the muscles of her pussy contracted; her climax tightening her, milking him. Asra writhed and cried out, and with her heightened sensitivity Portia felt every twitch of his hardness within her as he emptied himself deep inside. But with his cock so big there was precious little space left inside for the seed to go, and soon it was running right back down his shaft. Him pulling out didn’t solve the problem, though, and the bedsheet was quickly dampened by the stream of cum running down Portia’s thighs. 

“Oh great,” Asra said in lament. “How am I going to explain _that_ to Julian?” 

“Easy. Just tell him you got so turned on thinking about him that you went ahead and went a round without him.” 

“I suppose I could do that. But that’s your brother you’re talking about.” 

Portia kissed his cheek before he could protest. “And I’m his sister whom you just fucked. I can’t wait to tell Nadia and your Apprentice about this!” 

“Don’t make me think about that,” Asra warned. “It distracts me.” 

Portia looked down at his cock which was already stirring again and patted it affectionately. “Save it for Julian. You don’t happen to have a portal back to the palace, do you? Because it’s a long walk back and I’m already sore.” 

Asra smiled at her. “Unfortunately not. But let me get dressed and I’ll walk you out.” 

They emerged into the shop downstairs just in time, for Julian was just coming in the front door. The black, clad doctor did a double take at seeing his sister. “Pasha! What are you doing here?” 

Asra and Portia both fumbled over their tongues. 

“I came here to buy some, uh…” 

“She came here to buy…” 

Portia chirped out the word “parsley” just as Asra tried to say “pipsissewa.” The result was them awkwardly looking at one another while they both slurred together the nonsense word of “pareswawa.” 

Julian blinked “Pareswawa? Is that some kind of herb?” 

“Yes,” Asra said smoothly. “It’s used to treat memory l—” 

Portia, trying still to be helpful blurted out “blindness!” 

Asra, gliding smoothly into the new lie said “blindness” just as Portia tried to course-correct by exclaiming “headache!” 

Asra gave up. Portia quickly recovered. “Blinding headache. You know, the kind that hurts so bad it causes memory loss? It’s for that. Someone we know has that.” 

“Well it must be incredibly rare,” said Julian, suspicious. “I’m a doctor and I’ve never even heard of it.” 

“Yes, it’s very rare,” Asra replied. 

“So rare he doesn’t even have it!” added Portia. 

“We don’t even have it. In fact, I think it might be extinct. Well, good day Portia. Sorry I couldn’t be more help.” 

Asra began nudging her toward the door. But on her way past Julian she said, “Hey, Ilya, you remember my first boyfriend?” She winked mischievously. “I haven’t forgotten.” 

Once Portia had been herded out of the shop, Julian looked to Asra, crestfallen. “She told you about that?” 

Asra gave him a _tsk-tsk._ “Your sister’s _boyfriend,_ Ilya. How _could_ you?” 

Julian held his black-gloved hands up in defense. “If I know Pasha, then she didn’t give you the full story. The truth is, _he_ came on to _me…”_

Asra reached around and gave him an affectionate slap on the rump. “Oh, just head on upstairs, Ilya. I believe you didn’t just wantonly seduce him.” 

Once Julian was out of earshot, he whispered to the empty shop, “Because you Devoraks _never_ do that!” Then he exchanged a playful wink with Portia who stood watching through the window before she turned and headed on her way.


	3. Portia Plugged.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia reading in the nude, with a buttplug.

Portia had daydreamed of a whirlwind romance all her young life, but she had never imagined it would be quite like this. In a little over a month she had entered into a threesome with her two dearest friends, gotten pregnant, and had one hell of a fling with her brother’s _boyfriend._ But even she had not imagined it would take her to where she was now: lying nude on her side upon her Countess’s bed while the Countess lubed up her asshole. 

“Don’t be so self-conscious,” Nadia said warmly to her squirming servant. “I told you, you are perfectly clean.” 

“That’s not the problem. This stuff feels weird!” 

“Believe me, you’ll be thankful for it.” 

“Is all this really necessary just to do anal for the first time?” 

“To do it for the first time? No. To make it _amazing_ the first time and make you want to do it again? Yes, absolutely.” 

“I’m trusting you with this, milady. You and our Apprentice are the experienced ones here.” 

“Yes, well, after tonight you’ll be experienced too. And with our dear Apprentice having to wait all day for the privilege of anally deflowering you, I suspect he will be very into the whole experience. Now, the most important part…” 

Portia saw the purple-haired countess open an important-looking case that she had set upon her vanity earlier before Portia had disrobed. She returned holding a small steel object with a flat base and flaring, egg-shaped body. 

“That’s it? It’s small.” 

Nadia’s ruby eyes flashed. “Believe me, it won’t feel small once it’s inside you. And as you know, our dear Apprentice is so much bigger than this.” 

After a liberal application of the same lubricant already permeating Portia’s asshole directly to the buttplug itself, Nadia placed its tapered end against Portia’s tightly-closed orifice and began to slowly push it inside. 

Portia’s big blue eyes felt like they would pop right out of her skull and her whole body resisted the intrusion. Oh no, she couldn’t do this! She must find the Apprentice, call the whole thing off… 

“Relax,” Nadia said firmly, but kindly. “Relax…” 

Portia fought against her bodily instincts to trust the Countess’s words. Relax she did, and she began to thrill to the sense of _permission_ that now coursed through her; that she was _letting_ this strange thing inside. 

Nadia was right. It did not feel small once it was inside her. 

“Alright. It’s secure,” Nadia announced. “Wear it all day and you should be more than ready by tonight. Take it out if you need to, obviously. And I’ll give you the jar of lube to carry with you so you can put it back in. I warn you though, they can be very distracting. Fortunately, I can spare you some time to recover from it this afternoon, as I’ll be quite occupied with Master Asra for afternoon tea.” 

Portia got to her feet, her entire equilibrium out of balance thanks to the unorthodox passenger she now carried with her. “This thing takes some getting used to.” 

Nadia’s smile was utterly sphinx-like. “Yes, they certainly do. Tell me, do you like it?” 

Portia took a few experimental steps, learning how to walk with the buttplug in her ass. “Yes… I think I do.” 

“Well look at you!” Nadia said merrily, leading her toward the case still sitting atop the vanity. “If you decided this is something you’d like to make a hobby of, let me know. I can help you work your way up.” 

Portia’s eyes widened in delighted astonishment this time as she perused the case’s gleaming contents: an assortment of plugs ascending in size, the largest of which looked as long as her hand and a diameter wider than her wrist. Nadia had given her the smallest one. Portia took out and examined the massive one before she could even stop to consider where it might have been. 

“Nadia,” she exclaimed. “Do you… _use_ this one?” 

Nadia chuckled. “That one? Are you kidding? I’m still working my up too. I’ve quite a ways to go before I’ll be ready for that!” 

Portia’s blue eyes twinkled at her with mischief. “I’ll race you!” 

*** 

Mid-afternoon and Portia’s anal liaison with her lover was still hours away. She had reached the afternoon break in her duties that Nadia had promised, and she was looking forward to just relaxing in private in the mazelike palace gardens. Nadia was right. A buttplug was very distracting and did require time to recover. 

She was learning the hard way that a plug did more than just relax your ass. The pressure of it applied indirect stimulus to her sensitive, sexual parts that she had not expected, subjecting the hapless Portia to low-grade vaginal stimulation and arousal all day. Nadia didn’t make it any better. The Countess’s knowing looks whenever they were in the same room told Portia that she knew exactly what Portia was going through and covertly loving every minute of it. 

Portia found a secluded spot in the garden: a three-and-a-half sided ruin of a wall, overrun by vines. It was a spot that only she knew; one where she knew she wouldn’t be bothered. She thought that maybe she should strip down and give herself a break by taking the buttplug out. She had even brought along a towel for cleaning it and not getting her hands dirty in the taking out and putting back in. 

Or… 

…She could strip down, give herself a break, and leave the buttplug _in._ Wouldn’t that be a transgressive thing for the shy, chubby redhaired girl from Nevivon to do? The more she thought about it, the less she could think of a good reason not to. She had over an hour all to herself, so why not spend it stretched out on her towel, enjoying the cool spring air, reading her book with a buttplug in her ass? With motherhood looming before her it seemed to Portia that she should enjoy as many scandalous misadventures as possible while she could and this certainly qualified. Thus, committed to being scandalous in her own way, she quickly found herself on her belly, breeze upon her naked skin, enjoying the book before her eyes and the buttplug in her ass. 

_Now this is the way to relax!_ Portia told herself. With her not moving as much, the arousing pressure on her sexual organs was less, but the fullness of the plug was still quite pleasant, and the book she had selected to read, fairly riveting. She reckoned it was probably a good thing that not everyone had tried naked reading with a buttplug because if they had, then everyone would constantly do it. 

Naturally, the thought of pleasuring herself occurred to her. But Portia was determined to resist that temptation. She wanted to save all of that for later tonight; not spoil her appetite, so to speak. 

So secure in her isolation did Portia grow that she at first did not realize that the rustling in the grass nearby was footsteps. But the white-hot terror of being caught vanished the instant she looked over her shoulder and saw that the newcomer was only Asra. 

Oh well, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t already seen! Portia went back to reading as though what she were doing was the most normal thing in the world. “Hi, Asra.” 

“Um, hi,” the magician said, stepping into the hidden ruin. “I just finished having tea with Nadia and thought I’d go for a walk. What are you doing?” 

“Naked reading.” She uncrossed her ankles and spread her legs, making sure the base of the plug was visible, wanting to see if Asra would say anything. 

“Uh, Portia? Are you alright? It looks like you have something…” 

“Oh that? It’s a buttplug.” 

“Yes, I know what it is. I just didn’t know you were into that.” 

Portia chuckled. “I’m getting into it. Your Apprentice is supposed to be taking my anal virginity tonight.” 

”Oh.” Asra sat down cross-legged beside her. “Would you like some pointers? I happen to have a bit of experience with that myself.” 

”Yeah, I’ll bet you do.” 

Portia kept on reading and Asra very deliberately reached down and began to tug on the base of her plug. 

“Hey, what are you doing? That’s mine!” 

“I just want to see if it’s working,” Asra assured her. 

“Oh yeah? And how will you know?” Portia winced slightly as the plug popped out of her ass. 

“Well, if it is, then a finger should penetrate easily and without pain. Let’s try it.” 

Asra very carefully inserted a finger into Portia’s open, lube-filled pucker. Her opening now an angry shade of pink from its hours-long ordeal admitted him deeply and easily. But the muscles gradually resumed their natural status, closing tightly around his finger, sealing it within. 

Portia was forced to put her book aside and relax, smiling as her brother’s lover stimulated her rectum in slow, gentle circles. “Hmm…” she purred, propping her head upon her crossed arms. “That feels really nice.” 

“I have something that might feel even nicer.” 

“Really? Like what?” 

Asra had to carefully withdraw his finger so he could rise up enough to tug down his pants, letting his erect nine-and-three-quarter inch cock spring free. Portia reached up to give it a companionable tugging. 

“Asra, I said your _Apprentice_ is taking my anal virginity tonight.” 

The playful mage smiled down at her. “You’ll still get to be with him, and you’ll get to enjoy the nasty little secret that I’ve been in your ass first,” he said, in parody of the words she had used to seduce him several days ago. 

“I guess I can’t argue with that,” she said. “Over there in my clothes, there’s my lube.” 

Once he was fully lubed up Asra’s cock shined like a beacon in the sun. He looked like a bronze statue of a beautiful youth: ruler of all he surveyed and hungry for further conquest. 

Portia lay her head down on her crossed arms again. “I’m just going to lay here and relax while you do it. I just want to concentrate on the way you feel.” 

“The way I feel when I do what, Portia?” He positioned himself behind and over her, his big cock aligned with and threatening her precious opening. 

She grinned back at him. “While you fuck me in my ass.” 

Laying there on her belly, the sun caressing her ivory skin, Portia the redhead got anally fucked for the first time by the comely magician. Asra’s lube-drenched cock shined. Her opening accommodated him impossibly. His big balls swung wildly as he fucked with ever-increasing speed. 

Positioned as she was on her belly, Asra’s instrument pressed down into those same pleasure centers that the buttplug had tormented all day. She felt _full_ from him, but also precisely stimulated. No one was touching her pussy at all and yet it was rapidly filling up with an orgasm that promised to be as strong as any she ever had. 

Asra sweated and panted from exertion. Thanks to the training of the plug he could go as fast in her as he wanted, yet still be wonderfully resisted by her encroaching tightness. But he paced himself with the practiced skill of a marathon runner, biding his time as her pleasure continued to build. 

Portia felt like a goddess. Two wonderful men wanting her. Wanting her so much they were eager to fill her every hole. She was going to be fucked in the ass twice today! She could be fucked in the ass any time she wanted… 

_“Asra, you’re making me cum!”_ she whined. _“How are you doing it? How are you making me cum!? ASRA!”_

The magician let go the orgasm he had been holding back, timing it to when hers began. He had taught his Apprentice that trick. He hoped that he would use it on Portia too. But for now, her most coveted hole was entirely his, and he marked it profoundly with the deep splashing of his hot and plentiful seed. 

Portia lay on the towel spent and trying to recover. Her white body quivered. Her asshole spasmed, gaping from its ordeal. As it began to close, Asra found the buttplug and pressed it back inside. 

“There. That will hold my sperm in until you can, er, dispose of it properly. Or, you can leave it inside for my Apprentice to use as extra lube. He’ll never know.” 

“That’s disgusting, Asra,” she said over her shoulder, feigning offense. “What do you take me for?” 

Asra kissed her quickly upon the lips. “A sweet and wonderful girl with a profound nasty streak who loves trying nasty things.” 

Sitting up, mindful of her freshly-reinserted plug, she kissed him back and gestured with her novel. “You can read me like a book.” 

Asra smiled. “More like a tarot card.” 

“How so?” 

“Because I never know what the future will be with you until I flip you over?” 

“What does that even mean? Did you think that sounded clever and sexual?” 

Asra slid his trousers back on and stood up. “That’s a good question, isn’t it, Portia? Why don’t you slip through that portal into my shop again sometime and maybe we’ll find out.” 

The magician slipped out of sight, cheerfully resuming his walk. Shaking her head and grinning, Portia resumed reading her book. The sun felt warm and good on her skin and Asra’s sperm felt warm and good inside her.


End file.
